Vs. Blissey and Crobat
Vs. Blissey and Crobat is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 8/18/2018. Story Ian, Magnemite, Crystal, Brendan, Emolga, Max, Eagun, Pikachu and Beluh sit in the living room of Eagun’s and Beluh’s house. Eagun has his arms crossed while he’s contemplating. Eagun: Hm. What to do on these Shadow Pokémon. Max: The Relic Stone seemed to react with that Shadow Piloswine. Maybe it can help out with it. Beluh: Eagun dear, don’t we have a tablet or something of the like that explains what the Relic Stone does? Eagun: (In realization) Of course! We do have that! Now, where did I put it? Beluh: (Sighs) Honestly, you have such a one track mind. Brendan and Max snicker at that, when Ian’s phone rings. He stands up and walks towards the door, answering it. Ian: What is it, Duking? (Listens) Mt. Battle? You sure? (Listens) I’ll check it out, sure. Keep looking around there. Ian hangs up, turning back to the others. Crystal: Time to go? Ian: Yeah. Eagun, let us write down our numbers. If you find out anything, you can give us a call. Eagun: Oh, thank goodness you said call. I can’t do any of that typing stuff you kids can do today. Crystal: Thank you so much for your hospitality. Beluh: You kids come back anytime. They write down their numbers, as they leave the house and head towards where the hover motorcycle is. Max: What’s Mt. Battle? Ian: One of the greatest challenges of the Orre region. You have to climb up the mountain, batting trainers stationed along the way. It is apparently funded by the Pokémon Association, as well as them providing trainers to fill the mountain. To get to the top, you have to defeat 100 trainers without stop. Brendan: Sounds like your type of challenge. Ian: It’s a dream to complete it one day. But for now, I’ll check out the problem. Crystal: You mean we. Ian: No. I mean me. Ian pulls out the keys to the motorcycle, tossing them to Crystal. Crystal fumbles with the keys for a moment, but catches them. Ian: You guys head to Dr. Kaminko. Have him modify your Snag Machines. I know Max’s needs to be fitted better. Max: (Adjusting his) Yeah, that’d be great. Ian: You can also show Professor Krane the Shadow Pokémon. I’ll go off to Mt. Battle real fast and catch up with you. Crystal: You sure you’ll be okay? These guys have incredibly strong Pokémon. Ian: We’ll be fine. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Latias. Latias: La! Ian: Let’s go, girl. Ian mounts Latias, as she takes off into the sky in a flash. Crystal watches, while Max and Brendan nod in agreement. Brendan: It’s official. Crystal: Huh? What is? Max: He has a crush on you. Crystal: (Blushing) What?! No, what, what makes you think that? Max: He trusts you with his motorcycle, which it seems like he’s as invested in as his Pokémon. Brendan: If I was the only option to drive it, he would’ve driven us to Kaminko’s place then flown off. Crystal: No, no. It’s, I’m the one old enough to drive! Brendan: Hey, don’t sweat it. It’s awesome he trusts you that much. He has, trust issues to say the least. Max: Especially after… Crystal: After what? Brendan: Eh, we’ll tell you on the way. End Scene Latias lands outside Mt. Battle, seeing the large entryway into the mountain. Ian: Thanks, Latias. Rest up for now. Ian returns Latias, as he approaches the entry. Out of the entry walks one of Mr. Verich’s bodyguards, the one with red hair. He stops in front of Ian, him instinctively stopping. Bodyguard: I recognize you from the colosseum. You jumped into the fight. Ian: And you ran the first chance you had. Bodyguard: It was my duty to defend Mr. Verich. This region is filled with many thugs who would rob him in an instant. Ian: Because he hogs all the wealth for himself instead of supporting the region. Corruption runs at the highest level. Bodyguard: (Adjusts his sunglasses) We got off on the wrong foot there. Let me introduce myself. My name is Eldes, and I challenge you to a battle. Ian: A battle? Eldes: Mt. Battle isn’t taking new challengers at the moment, which is why I’m here. To become strong enough to defend Mr. Verich. Ian looks stern, but doesn’t try moving. Eldes grins at this. Eldes: I assume that’s a yes. Blissey. Crobat. Eldes opens two Pokéballs, choosing Blissey and Crobat. Blissey: Blissey! Crobat: Cro! Ian: Magnemite. Lucario. Magnemite: Mag. Magnemite floats forward, as Ian opens a Pokéball to choose Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Lucario’s appendages rise up, then she looks back at Ian confused. Ian: No Shadow Pokémon. Just a normal battle here. Eldes: Using two Steel types to resist our Poison moves? Not a bad idea. Crobat, Acrobatics. Blissey, Psychic. Ian: Spark! Aura Sphere! Crobat glows light blue as it speeds forward leaving after images, charging Magnemite encased in electricity. Lucario forms and throws an Aura Sphere, as Blissey’s eyes glow with a purple aura. Magnemite is caught in Psychic and flung into Aura Sphere’s path, taking the full brunt of the attack. Crobat shoots past and rams Lucario, knocking her back. Eldes: Rock Tomb. Ian: Me First! Blissey forms a large boulder, as Lucario glows with a white and violet aura. She forms a larger boulder, firing it. Crobat tries to avoid the attack, but is crushed between the two attacks. Eldes: Soft-boiled. Super Sonic. Blissey’s egg glows gold, releasing a gold energy ball that hits and heals Crobat. Crobat gets up and unleashes a Super Sonic sound wave, confusing Lucario. Ian: Thunder Wave! Magnemite fires a weak stream of electricity, hitting and paralyzing Crobat. Ian: Heal Pulse! Then Magnet Bomb! Lucario releases a rainbow colored aura, it traveling to and healing Magnemite. Eldes: We both have a recovery move. This battle will last forever at the rate we are going. Ian: Then we best pick it up. Lucario! A loud scream occurs from inside the waiting area of Mt. Battle, catching Ian’s and Eldes’ attention. Ian returns Lucario, as Magnemite clings to his shoulder. Eldes: Are you running from a fight? Ian: I never run. But right now, I have to do what you aren’t. Protect the region. Ian takes off in a run, going past Crobat and Blissey before bumping past Eldes. Eldes rubs his arm where Ian had run into him. Eldes: Heh. Interesting indeed. Stronger than most trainers in the region. If only the circumstances were different. Ian runs inside, the attendant cowering behind her desk. Ian goes over, crouching down to her level. Ian: What happened? Attendant: (Hysterical) They, they, they came out of nowhere! Took the place over in a heartbeat! Ian: You know how many? Attendant: I don’t know! The leader was like a Primape! Big and muscular! Ian: Don’t worry. I’ve got this. Ian runs through the archway, entering Mt. Battle. They are over the canyon above an active volcano, with yellow-outlined circular platforms serving as the battlefields. Each is connected to the platforms before and after it by either stairs or bridges. There are large fans placed below the platforms, suspending them in the air. The platforms are numbered 1 through 10, with Cipher Peons on the platforms. Ian closes his eyes, breathing in and out, focusing. The area goes dark, focusing on points of aura. Dark auras radiate from platform 2, 6 and 10. Ian: Three Shadow Pokémon. We need to go through these as fast as we can. Ian runs forward, approaching the Cipher Peon who draws a Pokéball. Cipher Peon: Don’t think so! Numel, take them out with Fire Blast! The Cipher Peon chooses Numel, it breathing a stream of fire. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Quagsire that takes the attack. Quagsire: (Angry) Quag. Ian: Shadow Wave! Quagsire releases a sphere of dark aura energy, firing it. Numel takes the hit, skidding back but holding on. Cipher Peon: Again! Fire Blast! Ian: Quagsire! Quagsire: Quag. Quagsire’s head glows purple, as it takes the Fire Blast. Quagsire takes less damage from the attack, Ian impressed. Ian: An Amnesia. It means the aura is receding, even though I haven’t used it as much as Hariyama. Shadow Wave! Quagsire fires Shadow Wave, blasting and defeating Numel. Ian and Quagsire take off running. He travels up the second platform, the Cipher Peon choosing a Growlithe. It has an angry expression, Ian sensing the dark aura emanating from it. Ian: That’s the Shadow Pokémon. Shadow Wave! Cipher Peon: Shadow Wave then Shadow Blitz! Quagsire fires Shadow Wave, Growlithe firing one as well, blocking it. Growlithe charges forward, ramming Quagsire and knocking it back. Ian: Magnemite, Thunder Wave to Spark. Magnemite detaches from Ian’s shoulder, firing Thunder Wave. Growlithe is shocked and paralyzed, as Magnemite rams it with Spark. Cipher Peon: Hey! You can’t do that! Ian: I’m not playing by the rules if you aren’t. Shadow Wave! Quagsire fires Shadow Wave, weakening Growlithe more. Ian loads a Snag Ball, throwing it and sucking Growlithe in by an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back as it locks, Ian catching it. He takes off running, Quagsire following after him. They head up to the third platform, when a Stunky appears before them. Cipher Peon: Explosion! Stunky glows white, preparing to explode. Quagsire releases a Damp mist around them, canceling out the Explosion. Ian: A Damp ability! You’re full of surprises, Quagsire. Hit it with Shadow Wave! Quagsire fires Shadow Wave, hitting and defeating Stunky. The Cipher Peon drops to her knees as Ian, Magnemite and Quagsire keep going. On the fourth platform, the Cipher Peon has a Cherubi out, it charging Solar Beam. Ian: Shadow Hold! Thunder Wave! Quagsire releases a shadow mist that wraps around Cherubi, holding it in place. Magnemite fires Thunder Wave, paralyzing it. Cherubi still fires a golden energy beam for Solar Beam, striking and defeating Quagsire. Ian returns it, smiling. Ian: That was well done, Quagsire. Cherubi is freed from Shadow Hold, as Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Hariyama. Hariyama: Hari! Ian: Shadow Break! Hariyama strikes Cherubi with a dark aura palm, defeating Cherubi. The group runs past, as the fifth Cipher Peon has a Kirlia. Cipher Peon: Kirlia! Psychic! Ian: Magnet Bomb! Kirlia fires Psychic, slamming Hariyama into the ground. Magnemite fires a Magnet Bomb, greatly injuring Kirlia. Hariyama gets up steaming mad, entering Reverse Mode. Hariyama: HARI! Ian: HARIYAMA! Hariyama returns to normal instantly, staring Kirlia down. Ian: Magnemite, hit Kirlia with Thunder Wave! And Hariyama, Shadow Rush! Magnemite fires Thunder Wave, paralyzing Kirlia. Hariyama rams Kirlia with a dark aura tackle, defeating it. Ian’s group keeps on going, when a Shadow Wave flies at him. Hariyama intercepts the attack, taking limited damage. The sixth Cipher Peon has a Shadow Shellder by his side. Cipher Peon: Shoot! I was aiming for your head! Ian: Too bad. Hariyama, Arm Thrust! Magnemite, Spark! Hariyama charges forward, striking Shellder with its hands repeatedly. Magnemite shoots forward with Spark and strikes Shellder. Ian throws a Snag Ball, catching it. Ian: Now the only Shadow Pokémon left is the big boss. Ian returns Hariyama, as he chooses Latias. He gets on Latias, as Magnemite clings to his shoulder. They fly off out to the side of the floating platforms, avoiding the trainers. They approach platform 10, where Vander the area captain is battling Gorigan, a muscular man who’s hunched over like a gorilla. His arms are exposed and he has sunglasses over his eyes. Gorigan: Primape, Fire Punch! Vander: Slakoth, dodge and use Play Rough! Primeape charges forward with a Fire Punch fist, Slakoth stepping backwards and dodging it. Slakoth swings its arm, releasing a white smoke cloud with yellow stars slamming into Primeape. Primeape leaps out of the smoke, holding Slakoth close. Gorigan: (Pounds chest) And Seismic Toss! Primape tilts to dive head first, spinning like a top as they fall towards the platform. Primeape throws Slakoth into the ground, the force lifting it up and avoiding the crash. Slakoth is defeated as Gorigan clamors loudly. Gorigan: You have lost! Now, I won’t ask again! Hand it over! Vander: I don’t know what you want it for. But I’m not handing it over to hooligans like you! I am a member of the Pokémon Association, and we won’t take this lying down! Gorigan: Yeah, yeah! Talk big till you get knocked down! Gorigan dashes and closes the distance, going on his hands and kicking Vander in the chest. He drops down on his knees coughing, as Gorigan lifts him off the ground. Gorigan: You need more of that? Or are we gonna do business? Ian: Latias, Mist Ball! Latias fires a Mist Ball towards the platform, it exploding by Gorigan. The mist envelops the area, as Gorigan drops Vander which allows him to scurry backwards. Gorigan looks irritated, but then grins. Gorigan: Finally! A challenger worthy of my Shadow Pokémon! Onix, Shadow Blitz! Latias circles around the platform, when Onix shoots out with a dark aura head. It rams Latias, sending Ian flying off and Latias falling severely injured. The two fall past the platform, down towards the canyon below. Main Events * Ian travels to Mt. Battle to handle a Cipher threat. * Ian snags a shadow Growlithe and Shellder. * Ian's Shadow Quagsire remembers Amnesia, and its ability is Damp. * Ian begins his battle with Gorigan. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Eagun * Beluh * Vander * Assistant * Eldes Villains * Cipher ** Gorigan ** Cipher Peons Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Emolga (Brendan's) * Blissey (Eldes') * Crobat (Eldes's) * Primeape (Gorigan's) * Slakoth (Vander's) * Numel (Cipher Peon's) * Stunky (Cipher Peon's) * Cherubi (Cipher Peon's) * Kirlia (Cipher Peon's) Shadow Pokémon * Quagsire (Ian's) * Hariyama (Ian's) * Growlithe (Cipher Peon's, snagged by Ian) * Shellder (Cipher Peon's, snagged by Ian) * Onix (Gorigan's) Trivia * This episode marks the first time the group has split up in Orre and traveled separately. * Brendan and Max view Ian's trust with Crystal to care for his hovercycle as a key sign of his crush on her. * All the Pokémon Eldes utilizes all evolve based off friendship. This is a key component to his character. * It's revealed that Mt. Battle is run by the Pokémon Association, and where they get all their trainers. There aren't that many high level trainers to both supply the challenge and take on the challenge. * Vander uses a Slakoth based off it being on his team in Pokémon Colosseum. * Vander has a basic stage Pokémon based off the Mt. Battle challenges of the games, where he's the leader of the first, and therefore easiest, area of Mt. Battle. * Gorigan's Onix marks the second time that a Shadow Pokémon is introduced but not snagged, and the first time since the identify of Shadow Pokémon is known. The first was the Shadow Lugia. * Gorigan's Shadow Onix originally belonged to Brock. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc